


Style

by from_theeast



Series: Our moments with all good melodies and perfect lyrics [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_theeast/pseuds/from_theeast
Summary: Jongyun feels like thousand skeleton butterflies in his stomach and a huge urge to kiss Joker while Style is playing.





	Style

**Author's Note:**

> Very short and messy one based on what i'm listening right now. Please listen to Taylor Swift "Style" when you read. Thank you :)

Now he’s at this freaking noisy party, finishes his 5th cup of cocktail and absolutely dark magic because he starts to feel so dizzy, puts the red plastic cup back on the table, he manages to walk through the crowd to get some fresh air but a wave of unconsciousness hits him hard and makes him fall into somebody’s arms. _Classic violet suit huh_. He hums.

“Jonghyun!”

The stranger calls his name surprisingly and that makes him frowns, please, to much surprise things for one night.

“I thought that my wrong eyes but it’s really you.”

“Yes, it’s me. Hello, hi, whatever.”

“Why don’t you call me? Are you drunk? How many cups you have had?

5, but he can’t answer, some idiots have just decided to shut all the light and done the flash light effect to make him dizzier, no, higher. Okay something’s wrong with his drink but now who cares, he’s at the fucking Halloween party with no clue of his friends and how hard he has tried, for God's sake, still no hint of his boyfriend, too. He has been here like an hour, felt like at the end of the world, looked around just to point out how lonely he is! His inner voice screams.

Jonghyun looks over to see Baekho standing in the technical area, finally there’s one he knows. Baekho is the DJ for the night and starts to play Taylor Swift’s song immediately when his turn to chill those almost crazy adult souls. _Damn. Style is his jam._ This remix gets more bass and echo, Taylor’s fancy voice hanging every corner of the room, like 8D version but you can enjoy without earphones. He shivers.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Violet Stranger’s holding him tight, makes sure he’s not gonna end up lying on the cold ground, he can feel warm hand soothes his temper, down to his jaw, holds his chin up, slowly burns his skin. He tries to get a clear view, pale skin by white paint, bloody wide fake smile, he sniffs a little, smells like after rain mixes with too much vodka. Jonghyun looks down at his costume, just black jeans with black T-shirt and no perfume for the party, too normal, too him.

_You got that James Dean daydream look in your eyes..._

 “Joker.” 

Joker nods at him, the flame in his eyes flickering in the dark, sharp and unnaturally wild and perfect wet green hair. People around them starts to move, hold hand, grabs\ wrist, smile stupidly at each other. Jonghyun puts one hand on Joker’s shoulder, another on his back. Instead of a small dance, he kisses him, softly at first, but more and more passionate, a chase to get the win flag, to shoo the melancholy away, Jonghyun feels fingers through his hair, his name is called tenderly like summoning all the skeleton butterflies in his stomach to lift him up. Dizzier and dizzier, lighter and lighter. Kisses trails along his neck, Jonghyun hisses. Higher and higher.

_You got that long hair slipped back, white T-shirt..._

No, not this time but the first time they met.

“Joker Hwang.”

Jonghyun slips a whisper out of his breath.

“Yes. You don’t have to be Harley to win my heart tonight you know.”

_And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_

_We never go out of style, we never go out of style..._

“Crystal clear.”

Jonghyun smirks when their lips meet again, quiet chap and taste like falling stars. Taylor Swift is right.

They will never go out of style.

 

 

 

 


End file.
